


Dreams

by Sutoresu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoresu/pseuds/Sutoresu
Summary: Alphys and Undyne have a sleepover at Alphys' lab.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be for Shiptember, even though the 5th hasn't come yet.

Alphys was scrambling about her lab, picking up any empty noodle cups and any other trash (AKA, any fluff of Undyne and herself) she had left lying around the place. Undyne should be coming at any moment and she wanted the place to look perfect. Or, a little neater, at the very least. The fish had suggested they have a sleepover tonight and Alphys wasn't one to deny an opportunity to be sleeping with her crush. She agreed almost a little too fast if she remembered correctly. Hence the reason everything had to decent for her to come over. She was just finishing up when there were some loud, energetic knocks. While they would’ve scared anyone who didn't know Undyne, Alphys only smiled and shuffled over to answer the door. With a click of a button, the door slid open, revealing an excited Undyne with a bag.

“Hey, Alph! You ready for a night of awesomeness?!” Undyne asked her loudly as she came barging in as per usual. Jeez, Alphys already felt like she was going to be left in the dust.

“Y-Yeah! I’m ready! I think.” Alphys mumbled nervously, still smiling nonetheless.

Undyne grinned at her response, nodding rapidly. Before she knew it, Alphys was being picked up and tucked under Undyne’s arm. Undyne then jumped from the door to the couch instead of walking. A rush Alphys wasn't ready for, but she managed to keep her composure. She was plopped down beside the fish, looking up at her and trying to match the fish’s level of excitement, even though it was a pretty hard feat for her under normal circumstances.

“So, give me the rundown on our night!” Undyne urged the smaller monster. She blinked, giving a sharp nod.

“We’re going to cook and then watch anime all night while eating!” She shot out. Undyne pumped her fists in the air.

“Hell yeah, we are! And it’s gonna be awesome! So, let’s get to it!”

Oh boy, another jump across the lab. This time, Alphys was being lifted to a section of her lab she had remodeled into a kitchen for this specific occasion. She wasn't sure about doing so in the first place, but...it was Undyne. Who was she to resist the fish? She was placed down and Undyne grabbed the bag she had, dumping out all of the ingredients she bought for a pizza. Alphys blinked in surprise, knowing this would definitely not be an ordinary cooking session.

“First things first! The dough!” Undyne dumped a ball dough on the countertop. “Go on, Alph! Pound it into submission!” 

Alphys gulped, looking at the dough. She got on a step stool and raised her hands up, washing her hands and then getting ready. She began doing her best to pound the dough down flat. It was completely and utterly pathetic. She wore herself out, panting and taking a moment to recover after what she thought was rigorous pounding. But, when she looked, it was only barely beaten down. She frowned, looking up at Undyne.

“H-Heh, sorry. Guess I’m, uh...out of practice?” She gave a little shrug of her shoulders and a nervous laugh. Undyne grinned in response, giving her a pat on the back that almost knocked her off her feet.

“Don’t sweat it! But, let me show you how it’s done!” The fish roared, reeling her fists back.

The only thing Alphys could see was a blue blur of Undyne’s fists smashing into the dough. She was actually surprised that the countertop didn't shatter before she was finished. Though, she didn't believe it was going to make the shape of a pizza. The fish seemed to be punching too hard and randomly for it to actually form-

She was quickly proved wrong when Undyne stopped and the dough was perfectly in the shape of a pizza.

Seeing Alphys looked so dumbfounded and confused, Undyne let out a laugh and put her hands on her hips in a triumphant pose.

“Haha! It’s all in the punches!” She laughed out. Alphys just blinked and then went about closing her agape jaw.

“I see..?” The bewildered monster mumbled in reply, holding her head. She was may have been a scientist that did a lot of research in her days, but it was rare that she was this confused. 

“Now! Time to work on the sauce!” 

Alphys just assumed they were going to spread tomato sauce on the dough, but to her surprise (she wasn't sure if it could even be surprising anymore, Undyne poured some tomatoes out of her bag. Here we go again.

“Now, I want you to pulverize these like they’re your worst enemy!” Undyne urged her on. Alphys stared at the tomatoes before trying to give them a hard whack. They were tomatoes, so they weren’t too difficult to mash, but it wasn't Undyne level. 

“Ah, jeez…” Alphys sighed, just now remembering how hard this was. Undyne thought to herself.

“Hm...think about it like this! Those tomatoes just said Mew Mew Kissy Cutie One was complete trash Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was WAY better!”

Suddenly, in a flash, there was tomato sauce everywhere. Alphys had completely destroyed the tomatoes, breathing hard in her small rage. Undyne was actually a bit taken aback but proceeded to cheer. 

“Good! That was awesome!” Undyne praised. Alphys looked at her handiwork, having sauce on the pizza. 

“Uh...thanks!” She replied, grateful yet surprised she did that herself.

“Now, the cheese!”

Alphys was expecting something completely outrageous, but this time, Undyne pulled out a pack of shredded cheese. Alphys stared in surprise before looking back at Undyne.

“And now, we’re going to just sprinkle this on here because the huge block of cheese I wanted was really damn expensive.” Undyne hummed gently. 

“Wait...really?” Alphys asked her, bewildered.

“HELL NO!” Undyne spun and threw the cheese at the wall. She dropped a huge block of cheese from her inventory. “YOU KNOW I WOULD ALWAYS BUY IT ANYWAY!”

She should’ve known.

“Uh...how are we supposed to shred this?” 

“Easy! We’re going to work as a team for this one!”

Undyne set the cheese on the counter, little ways away from the pizza they were making. She put a step stool for Alphys so she could reach. Then she summoned a spear, causing Alphys to flinch back in surprise. She began spinning it faster than the reptilian monster could see and gestured her forward. 

“Come on, push it through! It’ll be shredded in no time!”

Alphys stared at the block of cheese for a moment before going and attempting to push it. It was a bit heavy for her, but she was moving it. Slowly. Undyne surprisingly let her take her time. Soon enough, the cheese began going through the spinning spear and shredded cheese was sprayed onto the pizza, Undyne roaring in her usual manner.

After getting the cheese through (or at least as far as she could without getting her hands sliced clean off), Alphys let out a breath, being worn out. But, they’re pizza was finally ready to be cooked. Undyne slid it into the oven while Alphys hopped off the step stool.

“Hey, Alph,” Undyne started, looking down at the other. Alphys blinked and looked up at her. “You know how you cook a pizza at 450 degrees for 30 minutes?”

“Uh, yeah? I do know.”

“Well...HOW ABOUT WE COOK IT AT 450,000 DEGREES FOR LESS THAN A SECOND?!”

“WAIT, UNDYNE-”

Undyne wasn't listening. She cranked up the heat waaaaaay past than she should’ve. Alphys knew she shouldn't have installed these heat settings. There was immense heat immediately in the room, but it was literally turned off in less than a second like Undyne said. The oven made a weird sound. Alphys thought they were going to die right then and there.

“Sheesh, it got hot in here. Mind grabbing that?” Undyne questioned, not wanting to overheat in the kitchen. She does this while she’s the one who cooked the pizza like this in the first place.

Alphys just gave a rattling sigh, calming down from what she thought was going to be her imminent death. She walked over to the oven to take the pizza out. Well, that probably didn’t work-

HOW?!

Alphys just gave an exasperated sigh as she set the perfectly cooked pizza on the counter. Well, at least they finished it. Now they could dig in. Undyne closed the oven, looking like she was thinking the same thing. The two shared a glance, grinning at one another before they began to eat.

Later, they were watching anime on the couch, as usual, eating the last of the pizza they made. Undyne was making her outrageous commentary whenever something cool or unbelievable happened, earning a giggle from Alphys every time. At some point, they both realized at the same time how close they were. Alphys was leaning on Undyne’s side and the fish had her arm wrapped around her. They both took a moment to process, glancing at one another. Alphys turned a bit red and Undyne went a little red in the face too. Even though it wasn't that big of a blush, it was a rare sight for the scientist to see.

“Uh, sorry, I’ll move my arm,” Undyne mumbled, beginning to do so. Alphys quickly shook her head.

“N-No! It’s fine!” She squeaked out. Oh, my God. She had no idea what she was doing right then. Undyne looked a little surprised, looking down at her.

“Wait...really?” She asked slowly. Alphys just gave a frantic nod.

“R-Really!”

“Well...alright then! As long as you’re fine with it! It is pretty nice!”

Undyne let out a laugh, putting her arm back around Alphys. Alphys nodded in agreement to her comment, giving a shy smile down towards their laps. The anime continued playing and they were back to watching. Though, Alphys noticed something changing in the other. Her loud, rambunctious comments began to decrease and her usual excitement seemed to wane. Soon enough, she was relatively silent, seemingly somewhere else as she stared at the screen. Alphys immediately got concerned she was boring the fish.

“Undyne..? Do you want to watch another anime or something?” Alphys practically whispered in her nervousness. Undyne blinked, coming out her daze./

“Huh? Oh, no! The anime’s fine! It’s just...it feels…” Undyne trailed off, trying to find the right words. “It feels...repetitive.”

“Uh...repetitive?” The other looked a little confused, tilting her head.

“Yeah, repetitive. Like, it’s anime, but...it feels like all the other things we’ve already watched. Just the same old, same old.” 

“Oh...well, I get it. I feel like that too sometimes. But, I try not to dwell on it. I mean, we’re in the underground. We don't get much anime down here…”

Both monsters went silent for a moment. Alphys leaned against the other, looking down at she pondered for a moment. She took in a deep breath.

“What if we never make it?” She blurted out suddenly. Undyne couldn't believe what she heard, so she just slowly looked at Alphys. “W-We’ve been down here for so long and everyone’s just kind of...gotten used to this. What if we’re just doomed to dust down here or we go crazy? Or we run out of food? Or we just-”

“Shh, shh…” Undyne cut off the smaller monster by bringing her into a tight hug. Alphys was a little surprised but slowly returned the hug. All her worries seemed to slip away. “There’s no way I’d let that happen! I’m going to get that last human soul and break this stupid barrier! And then we can get more anime stuff than we can keep track of! You can count on that!”

“...Y-Yeah. I guess I can.” Alphys smiled slightly, burying her face into the other’s chest, feeling completely reassured from the simple gesture and her words. “It’ll be like a dream…” 

“Hell yeah! The best damn dream you’ll ever have! So, keep dreaming about it, all right? It'll only be a dream for a little while longer anyway! Once we get to the surface, it’ll come true!” Undyne laughed in her usual manner. Alphys giggled along with her, giving a nod.

After a bit more of that moment, the two essentially cuddled while watching anime. Alphys was kind of freaking out because of her romantic feelings, but they shared a moment and her worries were almost completely out of the window. And Undyne felt the exact same way. The rest of their night passed without anything bad happening and they fell asleep against one another.

It was a good memory.

~

Alphys was snapped out of her flashback as a human bumped into her while trying to get back to her group. She gave the short monster an apology as she quickly took off. She came back down to earth and looked around the huge room she was standing. It was the entrance to her first anime convention.

Her first anime convention.

On the surface.

The overwhelming excitement she felt when coming here was rushing back again. She practically screamed while standing there. She saw Undyne little ways ahead into the building, bouncing up and down as she was pointing.

“Alph, come on, hurry up!” Her girlfriend called. “I can see the swords!”

“C-Coming!” Alphys scurried off so the two could fulfill another part of the dream.


End file.
